


Dragon Pox

by bansheee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/pseuds/bansheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Teddy Lupin wanted when he came down with a terrible case of Dragon-Pox was for Louis to see him in all of his spotty, mucus covered misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Pox

Teddy Lupin hated everything. His head was pounding, his face was flushed, and he was sweaty all over. Not to mention the uncontrollable flow of snot that was dripping out of his nose. Every time he sneezed his metamorphic ability would act up, causing his hair color to change and his nose to switch species. All topped off with a greenish tinge and red spots that not even his ability could hide; Teddy had the most miserable case of Dragon-Pox imaginable.  
  
Thanks, Jimmy Wespurt, for not _covering your mouth when you cough._  
  
He groaned as he pressed his eyes shut and rubbed them, begging God or Merlin or Zeus to just strike him down so he could stop itching.  
  
A particularly nasty cough hit him, and when he crossed his eyes he saw his nose matched that of a dripping hog’s. Sighing, he scrunched up his nose and changed it back to human.  
  
A small chuckle from the doorway had Teddy looking up in dread. Louis was standing in the entrance, even after Teddy had insisted for him to stay _as far away as possible_ in his message. Even though it pained him to move quickly, Teddy managed to tug the duvet over his head before Louis could get a good look. There was no way Teddy wanted the guy he’d been hooking up with for all of four weeks to catch a glimpse of him looking like a pile of green rubbish.  
  
“Go away,” Teddy whined. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, wishing with all his will that it was a semi-normal color. He had contemplated a bath a few miserable hours ago, but that would require walking, and he was sure that would make him vomit. If his hair was anything near as dirty as it felt, he was sure Louis would take one look at it, grab his toothbrush and two shirts from the wardrobe, and run for the hills.  
  
Their relationship was… casual, to say the least. There were times when Teddy wouldn’t see Louis for days, and though he mostly blamed that on their opposite schedules, it was partially Louis’ nonchalant personality that left Teddy nervous to move things forward. Teddy lived in Hogsmeade and worked at the castle, while Louis had a flat surrounded by Muggles in the heart of London. Teddy taught young wizards about defensive magic, and Louis worked undercover for the Muggle Prime Minister. Except for a toothbrush and a few spare shirts, one wouldn’t be able to tell that Teddy’s bed wasn’t just occupied by him on certain nights. The boy never brought up making things serious, so Teddy never asked.  
  
Footsteps told him Louis wasn’t listening to his plea to leave him be, and Teddy let out a sigh when the bed next to him dipped. He gripped the duvet above his head so Louis wouldn’t get any ideas. Louis was always so well put together; his shimmery blond hair was always so perfectly tousled and he always had the nicest clothes. Teddy didn’t need the boy seeing him in sweats and one of Mrs. Weasley’s old blue jumpers from when he was younger.  
  
“I don’t want to get you sick,” Teddy muttered from his hiding place as a last bit of effort.  
  
“I’ve had it,” Louis said, and Teddy felt a weight on his arm as the boy pressed his hand against the duvet. “Maman got Vic infected on purpose when one of the other magic kids in Tinworth caught it. Then Vic came home and played with Dominique and me…” Louis let his sentence trail off with a chuckle. “I could make you her famous bouillabaisse?”  
  
Teddy gagged. “The _sound_ of French fish soup makes me want to vomit. The last time you tried to duplicate her recipe, your flat smelt of rotting ocean for a week.”  
  
He could feel the bed shake as Louis sniggered. “But then I just stayed here all week, so clearly I should cook at my place more often.” When he finally got Teddy to roll his eyes and huff out a laugh, Louis added, “What about canned chicken noodle? I stopped on my way over.”  
  
Teddy didn’t answer right away, for a small surge of fondness was filling his chest. Louis was good for those little moments like that; making Teddy wonder what would happen if he asked for more. He sniffled and immediately cringed at the awful noise it made.  
  
“I guess I could have some,” he muttered, rolling onto his side and scratching at one of the spots on his arm.  
  
Through the duvet, Louis’ hand wrap around his wrist. “Don’t itch.” Teddy made a face mocking him, but it was quickly morphed by another round of coughing. He could feel his hair growing and feared what color might be sprouting.  
  
The bed shifted as Louis stood, and Teddy shut his eyes to block out the light shining through the fabric. He could have sworn it was a figment of his exhausted and medicated imagination, but as settled into his pillow and tried not to drift off, he felt Louis bend down to press a kiss to his forehead.  
  
*  
  
When he blinked his eyes open again his room was dark. _Did he fell asleep on Louis?_  
  
“You did.”  
  
Teddy jumped at the voice next to him. When he turned over he saw the boy reading an old copy of _Martin Miggs_ by a dull light at the end of his wand. He was sitting up against the headboard with his ankles crossed. Teddy got a good look at him for the first time; he noticed Louis’ normally styled hair was flat and hanging in front of his eyes, and that he had stolen a pair of Teddy’s sweats. “Good morning, dear.” Frowning, Louis added, “You’ve got—” he gestured towards the side of his own mouth.  
  
After Teddy touched the side of his own face and quickly rubbed away the dried drool, he dropped back onto the pillow. “It’s hot. I’m disgusting. Why are you still here?”  
  
“Your fever broke,” Louis mused as he marked the page in his comic. After setting it down on the bedside table, he turned on his side to lay at eye level with Teddy. “Your soup is cold.”  
  
Teddy breathed in through his nose, surprised at how much easier it was to breathe. “I can’t believe I fell asleep on you. And drooled.” His cheeks were hot all over again.  
  
Louis grinned. “Don’t forget the snoring. I know it was the sick causing it, but bloody hell.”  
  
With a mortified groan, Teddy tugged the duvet over his head again. “Go ahead and leave while I wallow in self-pity and mucus.”  
  
When seconds past and Louis didn’t reply, Teddy peeked out from under the covers. He narrowed his eyes at the boy.  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you want me to run a bath for you?” Teddy closed his eyes when Louis brought a hand to his forehead, feeling the temperature for a second before running his fingers through Teddy’s hair. Eyes still closed, Teddy nodded.  
  
He waited until he heard the water running to throw his duvet off of him. Head pounding as he finally stood, he pressed his fingers to his temples and tried to stop the room from spinning. When he opened his eyes again, he smiled when he saw the bowl of cold soup and the comic Louis was reading. When he walked towards the bathroom he saw Louis’ trousers bunched up in a ball in his hamper.  
  
Teddy coughed to announce his presence, and Louis looked up with a grin from where he was leaned over the tub testing the water.  
  
“You going to bathe in your sweatpants?” Louis asked, giving him an obvious once-over.  
  
Teddy gave him the driest look he could manage. “I get it. This was just a clever ruse to get me out of my clothes.”  
  
“Yes, I infected you with Dragon-Pox and made you vomit in your sleep, all to get you out of your clothes.” Louis shot him a challenging look.  
  
“I didn’t vomit in my sleep,” Teddy said as he crossed his arms.  
  
Only managing to hold the look for a few seconds, Louis broke out into a grin. “Fine, you didn’t. Now take your clothes off so I can go heat up your soup.”  
  
“Go out with me,” Teddy felt himself saying. Before he could lose his nerve at the way Louis’ breath hitched in surprise, Teddy added, “On a real date. Like dinner. As boyfriends.”  
  
His heart sped in his chest as Louis broke out in another brilliant smile.  
  
“Right now? I do love the blue jumper, but—” Louis stopped to laugh when Teddy’s smile fell. “I’d love to.”  
  
Teddy smiled and tugged off the brightly stitched pullover. He hid a smirk of his own when his sweatpants followed and Louis’ jaw fell open. He wasn't going commando, but he still flushed under Louis' gaze.  
  
“How about Saturday?” Teddy asked, crossing the room to feel the water.  
  
“Hmm?” Louis asked, finally making eye contact. When Teddy rolled his eyes, Louis chuckled and said, “Saturday. Dinner as boyfriends.”  
  
Teddy tried to argue when Louis pulled him forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, but he quickly melted into it as Louis wrapped a damp hand around him and rested it on the small of his back.  
  
“I’m still sick,” Teddy argued as he pulled back a moment later.  
  
“Don’t care,” Louis muttered, and pressed another quick peck to his cheek. He dropped his hand off of Teddy’s back and turned him towards the tub, resting his fingers to Teddy’s hips instead. After placing a small kiss to the back of Teddy’s neck, he whispered, “Get in the tub before you fall asleep and snore on me again.”  
  
Louis’ laughter lit up the room as Teddy told him he was cancelling their date, and Teddy broke out into another coughing fit. Louis ducked out of the way of a splash of water when he continued to take the piss.  
  
Teddy didn’t know what would come from being _boyfriends_ with Louis, but as he watched the boy run from the room laugh his way down the corridor, he decided to clear a drawer and find out.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on harrypotterfanfiction.com under the penname banshee.


End file.
